Lure Her In
by Lost in It
Summary: When Sarah is forced to move after her father's divorce she is overcome by the injustice of the situation. When she begins to believe her classmate Jareth isn't what he seems, will she be able to discover his plans before she is forced into another world?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fic, and I'm writing it mostly as an outlet. I'd love to hear some feedback on it. Yes, it is a Twilight, Labyrinth crossover but it won't religiously follow the characteristics of either story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Obviously I don't own Labyrinth or Twilight. They are the property of their respective creators. **

* * *

><p>I stumbled into my Bio I class in an incredibly ungraceful fashion. This served to draw unwanted attention from the already full classroom. I tried to smile, but my face was too cold and I'm sure I looked slightly deformed. I was almost grateful for the blush heating my skin.<p>

"Sarah Williams, I presume? Mike told us you would be joining the class today." The overly friendly biology teacher extended his hand toward a desk at the back of the class. "You'll be partners with Mr. King."

_Ew, is he going to be one of those teachers who refers to everyone as Mr. or Mrs. Last Name? He didn't with Mike…._ My internal monologue was interrupted by the sight of Mike Newton waving so excitedly I thought he might fly away.

"Hey Mike," I mumbled as I passed him, embarrassed both for him and because of the attention being drawn to me. I'd met Mike earlier that morning, and he'd insisted I sit with him and his friends at lunch. He'd offered to walk me to this class, but I had desperately needed a moment to myself and lied about needing something from my truck. I was already in need of another quiet moment. I fixed my eyes on the table I was headed to and was stopped short at the sight of the boy waiting there.

Mr. King, as our teacher had called him, was sitting with his chair tipped back and his right black riding booted foot resting on the table while his left swung in the air. He wore tight black jeans and a button up white shirt and the exposed sliver of his chest made my heart race a little. His disrespectful stance appeared almost poised, and I was surprised at his gracefulness. When my eyes reached his face I was taken aback at his edgy blond hair. It framed his face which boasted a strong jawline and angular features. His mismatched blue and green eyes didn't even register my presence as he stared at the ceiling.

After I realized I had stopped in the middle of the classroom, I rushed quickly to my seat. It was a poor choice and I tripped as I went to sit, landing hard in my seat. _Way to go, graceful_. I pushed my hair over my left shoulder to shield me from my handsome lab partner. It was a wasted effort, as he didn't move a muscle to acknowledge that I'd sat next to him.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, I reminded myself from my schedule, began to drone on about mitosis. In Phoenix, cell cycles was the first unit we covered, but I took notes anyway to distract me from King. He was now tapping a beat on his outstretched leg and wiggling his boot back and forth. After it entered my field of vision for the third time, I turned toward him. He was smirking at me… almost wickedly.

"Do you need something?" I whispered politely. Noticing his blank workspace I added, "A pen or paper or something?" His only response was a slow shake of his head in the negative. His scrutiny was making me uncomfortable and a blush rose from my chest. His smirk grew into a toothy grin. I was distracted and oddly attracted to his sharp canines before I realized he was laughing at me and quickly turned away. I really didn't like to be made fun of; it wasn't like I could help blushing. I mean, he was staring at me like a freak! Shouldn't he be the one feeling a little ashamed?

"What's your deal?" I asked heatedly.

He pulled his foot from the table and raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't deign to answer. The cocky way he held his head up and squared his shoulders seemed to announce that he was so much better than all of this. It annoyed me. Just as I rolled my eyes (juvenile, I'm aware) and turned away he made a graceful exit. There were twenty minutes left of class, but Mr. Banner didn't say a word. _Maybe he was one of those teachers who doesn't insist you ask for a pass to the bathroom? _I thought, but something in me knew that King had sauntered out with no intention of returning. My jaw dropped open a little and I shook my head at the bizarreness of the encounter. Looking back at his empty space, I noticed a small red book he'd left behind. It looked old, with a little cracking on the leather binding and The Labyrinth was scrawled in elegant gold lettering across the front.

Eighteen minutes later, I was still distracted by the book. _I should leave it here, definitely. He was incredibly rude._ One minute, I'd made up my mind to abandon it. The next, I kind of felt bad for the book. What if it got tossed into a lost and found bin? It was so wet here, it would definitely get ruined. I bit my lip as I packed up my bag and at the last second I shoved it inside the front flap. My hand tingled where it made contact with the book and I made a face at myself for being silly. _I'll just find him after school and give it back. _I was already dreading the encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Twilight and The Labyrinth do not belong to me. I just play around with their universes. **

* * *

><p>I didn't come across King for the rest of the day. The logical choice before me was to take the book to the office. I was sure the woman at the front desk, Mrs. Cope, would see that it was returned to him. I knew this was the responsible route, but my feet took me directly to my truck instead. I tried to ignore the book on the way home, but I could almost feel its presence from my bag.<p>

I locked the door behind me as I entered our house. My dad ensured me it was a "leave your door unlocked" kind of neighborhood, but he was the one who had raised me in Phoenix. I didn't see the habit of locking up disappearing anytime soon. As I trudged up to my room I passed a few still packed boxes and was again overwhelmed by the injustice of my situation.

I had liked Phoenix. It didn't have the mystical feeling that the forests in Forks had, but I'd carved a place out for myself there. I was involved in a community theatre company, and I had people I was close to. Near the end I'd distanced myself so far from them that I didn't think I could really count them as friends anymore. Just then my phone buzzed.

**So, first day? – Dad**

My instinct was to be a bitch. I wanted to text back something that would make him feel guilty. _Lonely. Cold. Boring_. All came to mind as responses, but I took a deep breath and sent back something kinder.

**Fine. Classes were easy. What do you want for dinner? –Sara**

**You don't need to do that Sare Bear. I'll bring home pizza. Mushroom? – Dad**

I gritted my teeth. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. What, my cooking wasn't good enough? I felt my lip jut out in a childish pout and decided to check myself. He was being nice. It was my first day of school. _Calm down mega-bitch._

**Thanks Dad. I'll make enchiladas tomorrow night. - Sara**

I was trying. For the first time in my life I was trying to think of others before myself, and it wasn't coming easily. I winced as my mind went back to the hot night in Phoenix when my dad finally broke.

"_Seriously dad, this is some major bull shit! Karen has me watching Tanya's bratty kid every freakin' night. I have school and youth theatre, you know!" I stomped my feet all the way to the kitchen where he was opening a beer after work. Karen was out of town, and I knew it was my time to strike._

"_What?" He asked tiredly, obviously not having heard a word of what I'd yelled._

"_Dad, don't you listen to anything I say?" I screeched back at him, "It's not my job to run this fucking house! I'm seventeen years old for Christ's sake! I'm sick of eating sandwiches for dinner, I'm sick of having to do the god damned laundry, and I'm sick of watching Tanya's bratty kid every fucking night!" I could feel myself turning red and I jutted my finger upstairs, "What'd you even marry that bitch for? She's never home and this is the first night you haven't worked late in weeks!"_

"_What do you mean she's never home?" He looked honestly confused, "Who's Tanya? Sara I have no idea what the hell you're screaming about."_

Six months later, and thinking about the way I talked to my dad that day still made my face burn with shame. We were up until three that morning, comparing stories and unraveling the lies Karen had told each of us. She had asked him to pick up as much extra work as he could. She told him she wanted to save up $10,000.000 before having a baby, she'd shown him elaborate nursery sets and described massive remodeling projects. She'd been handling the finances since they'd married so he trusted her to know how much more they needed. He'd been working himself to the bone, all the while thinking about how another child would be worth it. He didn't know she'd been out every night with her friend Tanya. He didn't even know Tanya. She existed though, and showed up every night looking half dead. Her dirty hair was stringy, her eyes were wild, and her skin was pale. Her little boy was always in need of a bath and hungry. He asked me why I hadn't complained before, seeming proud of me for being so generous with my time. The truth? I wanted to go on a trip to New York to see my mom and I was hoping to butter him up. In fact, my entire tirade was going to end with how much I needed a break. I shook my head at how selfish my actions were. When the truth finally came out, I had wished with everything in me that I had talked with my dad like a non-bitchy banshee woman months earlier. Eventually, we'd gone to bed and agreed to hash everything else out in the morning.

"_It's empty," his hollow voice informed me as he looked at their bank account online, "not even that, it's in the red." He barked out a single, humorless laugh._

_I sat slowly down on the couch across from his desk in his office just as Karen's face popped around the corner. _

"_Honey I'm home…" she trailed off as she registered my father's expression. Before me sat a broken-hearted man and the despair in his face made me queasy. _

_He began demanding answers of her as if I wasn't there, and just when I didn't think things could get worse the doorbell rang. _

"_I'll get it." I choked out, but the pair followed me arguing more and more quietly the entire way. By the time I got to the door, Karen was silent and shooting panicked glances between my father and the door. I opened it to find Tanya with her kid on one hip, shaking a bag in her opposite hand._

"_I got the speed, Biiiiiiitch." She announced before recognizing that I wasn't Karen._

"_Drugs, Karen? Meth?" my dad shook his head and backed away as if his subconscious refused to see the truth._

"_Roger, I can explain." Karen held her hands in front of her, trying to stave off the blow of my father's disapproval._

Turns out she couldn't explain. She'd become methamphetamine addict when she was young, but had sworn to my father that she was through when they were dating. Apparently, she was lying. He decided to leave her in order to protect me. It was the single most selfless act I'd ever seen. I knew my father still loved her, and he most certainly could have gone the rehab route with her and dragged me along, but he didn't. He put me first. In return he asked me to grow up a little and be on his team. It doesn't seem like a lot, but I'm an only child who has been over-indulged to make up for my absentee actress mother and over-worked father. I was the queen of the temper tantrum, guilt trip and nasty attitude.

I stopped outside of my room to turn up the thermostat. It was so unforgivingly cold here. I hated it. _Not fair. Not fair. Not fair. _I chanted in my head as I pulled out my homework and put in on the desk. My biology book knocked the little red volume that I'd never managed to truly forget about out of my bag. I shot a few glances between it and my homework, but finally gave in. Maybe I'd learn something about my mysterious classmate.

I cracked the cover open using just one finger, and a jolt ran up my arm. I felt a little ridiculous, but the power the book had was kind of freaking me out. Elaborate script in black in on the inside cover read, Property of Jareth King. _Jareth, what a weird name_. I thought, finally using both hands to flip a few pages. What I found surprised me.

"A play," I said to myself aloud, "he was carrying around a play."

Maybe we had more in common than I'd thought.


End file.
